Problem: First consider the expression for: $4$ plus the product of $-1$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $2$ times that expression and then add $6$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-1$ and $x$ $-1 \times x = \color{orange}{-x}$ What is $4$ plus $-x$ $-1x$ $ + 4$ What is the quantity of $2$ times that expression $2 \times (-1x + 4) = \color{orange}{2(-x+4)}$ What does adding $6$ to $\color{orange}{2(-x+4)}$ do? $2(-x+4)$ $ + 6$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $2(-x+4)+6$.